presidency_of_preston_lyerlyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jedidiah Surface
'Jedidiah Donald Surface Jr. '(born September 29, 1995) was an American paralegal and Politician who served as the 52nd President of the United States from 2053 to 2061. Prior to that, he served as the 55th Vice President of the United States under Preston Lyerly from 2049 to 2053, a U.S. Senator from West Virginia from 2036 to 2049, the Lieutenant Governor of West Virginia from 2033 to 2036, and Chairman of the West Virginia Democratic Party from 2030 to 2033. Born and raised in Bluefield, West Virginia, Surface graduated with a Masters in Paralegal Studies. He served in the Marine Corps infantry and fought in the Second Korean War. After he returned home, he was made the Chairman of the Bluefield County in 2024, before being elected by the party members to Chairman of the West Virginia Democratic Party in 2030. Suface became an active voice in West Virginia as Chairman and unofficially led the State's opposition, with many speculating him for a run at Governor. In 2032, Democratic Gubernatorial Nominee Jerry Rihndstone brought Surface on as his running mate, where they beat Republican incumbents Jason Nader and Levi Tolling. Suface's term as Lieutenant Governor was unusual due to a high name and face recognition among the West Virginian public, his popularity led him to a landslide win in the 2036 Senatorial Election. Surface was popular among Democratic leaders in the Senate, quickly becoming the Ranking Member of - and then the Chairman of - the Senate Budget Committee. Surface was a rumored as a potential presidential candidate in 2040 and 2044, and was considered by Preston Lyerly as a potential running mate - ultimately losing out to Cole Tidwell of New Mexico. At the 2048 Democratic National Convention, Lyerly announced Surface as his running mate after the Death of Vice President Tidwell earlier that year. Although Surface's legacy as Vice President is somewhat overshadowed by his predecessor, he was widely regarded as charismatic and extremely knowledgeable. He used this reputation to secure the Presidency in 2052. Surface chose former Secretary of State Kaylee Loyst of New York as his running mate. Surface was reelected in 2056 and was the first openly gay President. Surface married Bernard Lienstien Surface in 2019 and had 2 adopted children: Ali Isaac Surface (born 2020), and Fiona Syble Surface (born 2026). Surface, being Preston Lyerly's Vice President, was a supporter of the American Forge, and was notably able to guarantee funding for the Human Dyson Swarm for ten more years, as well as reaching an agreement with the European Union and Brazil to contribute to the project. Surface added several of his own domestic policies to the American Forge, including Pharmaceutical Assistance, and a restructured child tax credit. Surface, like Lyerly, pushed heavily for a universal income for all American citizens 18 and older, but was unable to get it through Congress. Surface also oversaw the creation of the first permanent Martian settlement, Lyerly One, in 2055. In foreign policy, Surface was relatively unsuccessful. Surface attempted to settle the 2056 Yemeni - Omani Conflict with the Cairo Armistice, which failed to end the fighting. Surface also attempted to defuse the Pakistani Nuclear Crisis - where Pakistan threatened to launch nuclear weapons at Iran - but was unable to negotiate talks; the situation was deescalated by intervention from Prime Minister Dianne Hampstead of the United Kingdom. Surface's biggest foreign victory in office was the downfall of Generalissimo Enrique Pinta Fontaine of Argentina via a CIA backed democratic coup. Surface was succeeded by Chairman of the Join Chiefs of Staff, Republican, Leo Hyeon. Surface settled into a "work-less retirement" in West Virginia and died at the age of 99 on February 20, 2094 of kidney failure.